Unwilling Alliances
by Iloveinus589
Summary: Raijin, the god of lightning is with Sesshomaru. But thanks to a pact with Naraku he now has hold of Kohaku. And who is this ninja with Inu and the gang?
1. Raijin,TheGodofLightning

_-Chapter 1-  
**Raijin, The God of Lightning**_

* * *

The bright full moon light stood an incredibly powerful demon. The son of a god like dog demon, his power was nearly unlimited. Only a few people stood in his way and hatred burned within his soul for these people. Staring into the shining blue water he thought of one of these people, Naraku. Just thinking of this horribly strong demon angered him. The demon's shimmering long silver hair was waving slightly in the strong wind. He was cloaked in light clothing that was glowing a white color under the moonlight. On his cheeks were purple crests showing his demonic culture. This demon's dull amber eyes stared forward but he was not oblivious to the fact that he was being watched. His name was known well throughout the western lands of Japan. The famous name was Sesshomaru. 

Grasping the Tokoujin's sheathe with his clawed right hand he was preparing himself for an assault. Considering he was standing on a cliff he was in the worst position for a battle. Whoever was watching him had to be planning an ambush. Sesshomaru felt the aura of Shikon shards in the vicinity and it wasn't just one.The Demon felt the aura of four shards coming from one being and it was human rather than demon. Finally Sesshomaru decided to speak, " I know you're there ," he continued, "You can't keep yourself hidden from me because no matter where you try to hide I will still sense the aura of shards from the shikon jewel."

"You are a smart one Sesshomaru." A voice said , "I actually believed I could get away with that trick."

Sesshomaru heard footsteps coming near him from further down the hill leading up to the cliff. Within a second the Tokoujin was drawn and in his grip. With a smirk on his face the demon looked at his invisible stalker from a few moments before. Sesshomaru's smile faded when he saw the man approaching him. Although the man was human there was something slightly imposing about him. The man's shoulder length brown hair was waving in the wind that blew so calmly now. His bright green eyes were shining in the darkness. Dressed in light protective armor he didn't seem like a regular human. Clenched in his right hand was a jagged blade that also seemed quite imposing.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"I am Raijin ," he said, " The god of lightning."

Sesshomaru's face didn't change, " I always thought the god of lightning would be a demon."

"Strange," Raijin muttered, "I always believed that a demon wasn't fit to be a god."

Sesshomaru's face finally changed for a moment. Almost suddenly after he had the same calm look on his face that he had on before. He hatedhumans and he knew that this man would be no exception but for some reason he didn't want him dead.

"You and I are in the same predicament as of right now," Raijin said, " We both long for power that reaches the end of the earth. Nobody can beat us in our own minds, but in reality we are not the strongest warriors. You hate it, do you not?"

"What I hate is none of your concern." Sesshomaru said slightly angered.

"To tell you the truth it is some of my concern because I happen to be a lot like you." Raijin responded.

This human was confusing Sesshomaru greatly now. He had never tried to become friends with a human before other than Rin. No, he wasn't even friends with Rin. Sesshomaru didn't need any friends, he only needed himself and his blade. Without the aid of humans or anyone he would become the most powerful warrior in the universe. His name would be known throughout the whole world. The name Sesshomaru would even whisper throughout foreign nations. He glared at the human hatefully but then his glare lightened.

"What do you need of me?" Sesshomaru asked him .

"I need your power ." Raijin said, " With the aid of you I can kill someone that I hate most."

"The name of this person is?" Sesshomaru wondered aloud.

"His name is..." the wind picked up loudly but Sesshomaru heard it. Inuyasha .

"You hate my hanyou brother Inuyasha?" the demon asked .

Raijin smirked at the look on Sesshomaru's face. It wasn't a look of surprise . He thought it was a look of sheer happiness. Sesshomaru knew fairly well that many people all over Japan hated his half brother . Inuyasha was an enemy of the state and Sesshomaru just happened to be related to him. It was not his fault however.

"Yes ." Raijin said, " I hate him more than any other man."

Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes and Sesshomaru looked towards them automatically. Raijin nodded his head as the warrior leapt into the air. Sesshomaru looked up at him in awe, that man had moved quicker than he himself had. Raijin swung his blade while in midair and a giant blast of lightning flew from his sword towards the bushes. A man cloaked in a baboon fur jumped from the bushes and landed in front of Sesshomaru . Raijin landed behind the man dressed in the strange clothing and looked at him oddly.

"Naraku." Sesshomaru said coldly to the man.

"If only I could have been a little more quiet Sesshomaru my old friend." Naraku said sarcastically.

"Who is the jackass in the baboon fur?" Raijin asked .

"My name is Naraku." Naraku said keeping his back to the human.

"You know that is disre-" Raijin began but he was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"What do you want with me?"

"I want you to eliminate your brother for me." Naraku said.

"Close your mouth." Sesshomaru said , "Your breath reeks of death Naraku."

"When you say his brother ..." Raijin said, " Do you mean the hanyou?"

" Have you met Inuyasha?" Naraku asked.

Raijin laughed as he recollected his memories from the last time he had met Inuyasha. The bastard hanyou had come after him in order to steal his shikon shards. He wasn't alone either . Raijin remembered the girl who could sense the shards, the perverted and fake monk , the kitsune, and of course the hanyou. Their blades had crossed and Inuyasha and his partners had to retreat or face death. Back then Inuyasha was weaker than he but now he was not so sure.

"I have crossed paths with him before." Raijin said .

Sesshomaru was disgusted by the demon standing before him. He rose Tokoujin into the air and suddenly he felt the presence of another Shikon Shard. His blade was knocked to the ground and he looked to the side. Standing beside him in black and green armor that looked just like the Taijiya Sango's was a young boy. His eyes were like empty shells and he seemed possesed. This was undoubtfully the work of Naraku. Using children was something that only an evil person like Naraku would do. Sesshomaru looked calmly at the warrior with the Kusari-gami (Chain scythe) and then looked away.

"You use children for your work now Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's pathetic and slightly disgusting." Raijin said.

Raijin looked at Sesshomaru who nodded his head at him. Raijin hoping his plan worked leapt over Naraku's head and landed a few feet in front of the child named Kohaku. Kohaku stared up at Raijin for a second and then realized he had an enemy. Raijin swung his blade rapidly at the Taijiya who dodged each slice with his swift footwork. While Kohaku was distracted Sesshomaru jumped for his blade and grabbed it . Naraku seeing Sesshomaru go for his blade had seen through his plan. A giant plant like root flew from the baboon fur and flew into Sesshomaru's hand knocking the Tokoujin off of the cliff. Sesshomaru hesitated for a minute and then looked at the sash on his waistband . The only blade he had now was the Tensaiga and he couldn't possibly use that. Sesshomaru was now in a very bad situation. He had to fight or die. He smirked. He wasn't planning on dying anytime soon.

"I still have a weapon." Sesshomaru said .

Sesshomaru ran towards Naraku and the demon had no time to react. Sesshomaru had sent his claws into Naraku's arm and the skin started to melt away. Naraku glared up at him and then Sesshomaru was sent flying into the dirt by a plant like root. He looked over towards the two humans fighting and saw Kohaku struggling to fight Raijin. Naraku walked over to Sesshomaru and leaned over him. Kohaku turned his head for a moment to see Naraku and then Raijin seized this oppurtunity . Kohaku was smashed into a tree by the hilt of Raijin's blade. He used the hilt so he didn't draw blood. Raijin set Kohaku down lightly.

"Sorry little buddy." Raijin said looking at the young warrior.

Raijin turned his head towards Naraku and then he sped towards him on foot. Raijin's face was a few inches away from Naraku's face now. Naraku stumbled backwards a little bit. Naraku's demonic smirk disappeared from his face as the human looked ready to kill him. Sesshomaru stood up behind Raijin and then looked at Kohaku.

"Naraku." Raijin said, " I will agree to your pact if you leave me in control of the child that you have been using for your evil."

"All control of the child shall be given to you Raijin ." Naraku said, " I also warn you about that child's older sister. Her name is Sango and she travels with the hanyou that you are going to kill. She is a formidable foe but if she sees Kohaku she will not be able to fight . I will also give him back his memories . As soon as he wakes up he will remember everything he has done."

"Understood." Raijin said.

"I also want you to understand he killed his father and his companions." Naraku said, " He will hate himself and most likely wish for death."

"You bastard.." Raijin whispered underneath his breath, " I will not use this child against his own sister. I am human and I have a heart."

"His name is Kohaku." Naraku said, " I trust that you will treat him well."

Naraku jumped off of the cliff and in a matter of seconds the Tokoujin flew upwards and landed beside Sesshomaru. Raijin came to the conclusion that Naraku was rather fast for a demon. Sesshomaru looked at Raijin with confusion in his eyes.

"Why did you protect me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You are going to be my partner." Raijin said.

Sesshomaru nodded lightly at Raijin . Raijin walked over to Kohaku and shook him for a moment and suddenly the human child came to. Kohaku looked into the eyes of Raijin and then suddenly he started to shake. Tears began to flow from the child's eyes as the memories of what he had done came back to him. He killed his own father and companions. Raijin looked away from him for a moment and then sat beside the child.

"What have I done!" Kohaku screamed out.

"You have done nothing at all." Raijin said .

In awe Kohaku looked at his new human companion. Sesshomaru stared at the full moon intently. Something horrible was going to happen before this job was over, he swore it.

* * *

(A/N:)

This is a storythat me and my friend John started to write so now me and him will be postingtogether.

John:"This chapter was writen by me!" I love FLUFFY-SAMA!  
Liz: Oo

Review Please!

More to come!

-_Liz and John_-

_Raijin is owned by John. If you want to use Raijin please ask John for permission._

* * *

_The ideas of **Inuyasha** come from** Rumiko Takahashi**. We give all the credit to her and her great ideas to make the characters! WOOT!_

_-Liz-_


	2. Mikomi

_-Chapter 2-  
**Mikomi**_

* * *

Her feet patted softly on the tree branches as she hopped from one to the other. Unheard bye human ears she swiftly flew through the trees with ease. Her brown eyes scared the area before her as she dodged the incoming trees. The long stands beside her face now flowed freely behind her. Her nintou jingled a bit as she leapt higher into the trees. It was apparent to her that someone was following her, she sensed the follower awhile ago. How he kept up with her, she had no idea. Stopping in her tracks in a branch she opened her palm looking at the jewel that now glowed brighter than when she first found it. She narrowed her eyes to it, then heard a sound come behind her. She turned to see a bright light come fast and her eyes went wide. She swiftly hopped of the branch and watched as the ray of light crashed through the branches above her. Protecting her face with her arm from the falling branches she looked to the side as she saw someone hop out of the trees. His amber eyes glowed as his red haori blew in the gust of wind that passed. His silver hair flowed beside him and he had an angry face in his features. His ears twitched as he growled and his huge sword was pointed toward her.

"You have a shikon shard. Hand it over ninja."

The ninja went into a stance and stared at him quietly, holding her nintou hilt. Soon her eyes made their way above her as another demon flew down with three people aboard it's back. She stared at the girl dressed in odd clothes as she hopped off the two tailed demon cat. The other demon, dress in the fire rat clothes made his way over to the rest of his companions and the ninja readied herself much more. The odd dressed girl spoke first. Her raven hair feel behind her as she stepped forward a bit.

"Do you have a shard of the shikon no tama?"

The ninja stepped back a step and the human-like demon pulled the girl back and growled more.

"If you got it hand it over!" he yelled.

She unsheathed her nintou and it glowed in the moonlight above, "What do you need with it demon?"

He smirked, "Heh. First person to ever call me a demon. Isn't that surprising?"

"Who are you?" the ninja asked roughly, "And what do you want with this jewel?"

The odd clothed girl spoke up this time, "I am the protector of the shikon no tama. We have been-"

"No need to tell her the story Kagome. She doesn't need reasoning for handing over the shard." Inuyasha growled cutting the girl off.

The ninja stood a bit straighter, "So you are the protector? Yet you allowed it to break into millions of pieces?"

"That was an accident." the girl named Kagome stated in her defense.

The ninja laughed, sounded muffled as her mask covered her smile, "Wow, this is something. Three demons, a miko, a monk, and a what are you?"

The girl dressed in uniform close to hers stood straight, "A taijiya."

The ninja's eyes went wide, "I thought the last of you were killed."

The demon beside Kagome growled and Kagome placed a hand on his chest, "That's enough Inuyasha."

That's when the ninja reacted, "Inuyasha you say?"

"Ya. What's it to you?" he huffed.

"That's even more odd. You're trying to tell me this is the hanyou, Inuyasha. Who got put under a spell 50 years ago by the priestess Kikyou."

"You knew Kikyou?" asked the monk.

She shook his head, "No. I've heard stories. How did you get out of that spell?"

Her eyes followed over to Kagome and the ninja sighed, "Ah. I see now. You're a miko too."

"Actually it's a little bit more complicated than-"

"Sh!" said the ninja, cutting off Kagome. She turned looking into the trees as a buzzing nose came to her ears. Reaching her hand into her uniform she pulled out a silver star that gleamed off the full moon. She threw it into the trees with a quick flick of her wrist. Smiling as the sound stopped she stepped towards the trees only to find a huge bee-like creature twitching on the star. The hanyou and his companions came up behind her.

Kagome gasped, "It's a saimyoshou."

Inuyasha growled, "So he's watching us."

The ninja took the star out of her target and it crashed to the ground soon turning to dust. She turned to the group holding out her hand to Kagome. The miko stepped forward and put out her open hand. She dropped the shard into her hand and turned, walking away.

"Wait!"

She stopped in her tracks turning and looking over her shoulder, "Yes?"

The miko nodded, "Thank you. What is your name?"

"What does that have to do with you?"

Inuyasha growled, "Forget it Kagome. If she is too stubborn to tell us then we can just leave."

The ninja sighed, "My apologies. I am Mikomi."

Kagome nodded, "Thank you Mikomi. I am Kagome, this is Inuyasha. Over there is Shippou, the kitsune, Miroku, the monk, and Sango, the taijiya and pet demon cat Kirara."  
Mikomi nodded, "Nice to meet you all, but I must be going, I am tracking someone down."

"Anyone we might know of?" said the monk.

"I am doubtful of that."

The hanyou crossed his arms, "I'm not very sure. We've met a lot of people. We may know of this one."  
"His name is Raijin."

"Raijin. Why does that sound familiar Inuyasha?" said the kitsune.

Inuyasha growled, "That's that lightening basterd we went after who had all those shikon shards in his damn arms."

Kagome sighed, "I remember that. That was before we met Sango. Do you remember him Miroku?"

The monk nodded, "He was a hard one to fight. Very powerful. Not even Inuyasha could keep his lightning attacks in order. They were vicious."

"That bastard is still alive. I thought bye now he'd be dead since we haven't seen or heard anything of him since we last fought..." Inuyasha growled.

Mikomi nodded, "He is alive indeed. He killed my village, now I will kill him."  
Mikomi turned to walk away now but was stopped but a hand. She turned to see the miko once more.

"Would you stay with us? We do seem to be connected with this Raijin guy too." she said.

Mikomi hesitated to answer, ever since her village had been taken down by Raijin she intended to get revenge by herself, but maybe it wouldn't be too bad to stay with this group. She was unsure of what to choose. As she looked around at the surrounding figures she sighed and shrugged.

"I guess..."  
Kagome smiled, "I'm happy you decided that..."

Mikomi sighed, _'Still. Why do I get the feeling these people are more connected to Raijin than I think...' _she thought to herself.  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Do you think this is an okay place to stop and make camp?"

Inuyasha sniffed around a bit, "Seems harmless enough."

Kagome nodded and told Mikomi to come back towards the empty area. Mikomi followed and sighed, _'Can I really trust these people?'_ She looked over to the monk and taijiya who started to set up camp, _'They don't seem like bad people. Just a very odd group...'_ She turned as Kagome spoke.  
"Inuyasha."

"What is it wench?"

"I feel the presence of another shikon shard."

Mikomi narrowed her eyes, _'She can detect-'_ Suddenly her thoughts were cut off as a boy, dressed rather familiar to Sango came out of the trees. Sango's eyes went wide.

"Kohaku?"

The boy looked over to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha. I am here to send you a message. Sesshoumaru and Raijin are coming to kill you, prepare yourself."

"What!" the hanyou growled.

"Kohaku, what are you talking about?" said Sango.

The boy turned to her, "I'm sorry sister."

Suddenly the boy turned and ran away. Mikomi turned to look at the taijiya. She had tears in her eyes and she held her heart, soon falling to her knees. Her bangs soon covered her eyes,

"Kohaku..."

Miroku settled himself beside her, "Sango? Are you alright?"

Sango looked up to the full moon as tears trailed down her face, her mouth opened wide, "KOHAKU!"

The group around her flinched and Kagome came over and embraced the girl on the floor, allowing her to cry her tears within her shirt. Inuyasha growled.

"So those two bastards are in this together."

Mikomi sighed, "Who is this Sesshomaru?"  
Inuyasha growled more, "Keh! He's my damned brother."

Mikomi's eyes went wide, _'His brother! Wow. That's some family...'_ Her eyes followed Inuyasha as he sniffed into the trees.

"He's long gone." said the hanyou.

Miroku sighed lifting himself from the floor to stand, "It seems they have Kohaku with them too."  
Inuyasha growled again, "Damn them!"

Kagome looked up, "But I thought Naraku was controlling Kohaku."

"Maybe's he is no longer under him. He did notice Sango as his sister. Could it be possible that his memories were restored?" said the monk.

Mikomi sighed sitting down on a rock, "Who is Naraku?"

"A very powerful demon who is too collecting the shard for his own uses..." said the monk.

"And a asshole who I'm going to kill." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, if Kohaku is on their side, what are we goi-"

Kagome was cut off by Sango since the crying girl stopped and sat up, "I need to go after him."

"Sango he is gone." said Miroku.

"Okay. Okay. Who the hell is this kid anyways?" Mikomi asked confused.  
"He is my younger brother..." said the taijiya sadly.

Mikomi sighed, "I'm sorry..."

Sango wiped her eyes and looked up at her, "It's fine," she smiled, "At least he remembered me this time. That's what shocked me the most."  
Miroku sighed, "We need to figure this all out. How did Kohaku get away from Naraku? And why is he with Sesshomaru now? And why is Raijin with Sesshomaru?"

"Keh! I'd liked to know that myself." Inuyasha said crossing his arms, "This is very confusing..."

Mikomi nodded, "I guess I am staying with you guys now, since Raijin is with this Sesshomaru guy...This is my business now, just like it is yours."

They group nodded and started to set up camp once again. As they sat around the camp fire Mikomi stood behind the trees undressing herself. She took her mask off, and untied her bun. Her light brown hair was only a bit longer than her shoulders and it blew in the wind as it passed through the forest. She sighed and unhooked her nintou. She unwrapped her kimono and took her stars from her uniform. Slipping her kimono on top of the outfit, she tied it around her waist, and soon picked up her weapons. She walked out of the trees, her dark blue kimono moving a long with her movements. She sighed and set the stuff down in her sleeping area and looked up. Everyone was looking at her with wide eyes.

"What?" she said.

Miroku sighed, standing and going over to her, grabbing her hands, "Oh dearest Mikomi. Will you bare my children?"

"What!" she screamed, pulling her hands from his and blushing furiously. All she saw after that was a furious taijiya swinging her large weapon at the monk, soon hitting him. His was out cold within seconds. Sango growled and put her weapon up against a tree.

"Don't worry about him. Next time just slap him if he says that again."

She nodded at Sango, "So Sango...can you tell me about your younger brother and his connection to this Naraku character?"

Sango sighed, "Naraku took over my younger brother causing him to go forget about killing my father and our taijiya companions. During that time Naraku attacked my village to obtain the shikon shards we had. That was the annoying thing. At first he used me to try and kill Inuyasha, but then he used my brother against me. I couldn't fight him, I can't kill the only family I have left..."

Miroku spoke up, "The odd thing is that before we met Sango we met Raijin. Raijin had three shards in one arm and one in the other. The odd thing was that he was human but he had incredible lightening powers. We had gone after him for the shards, but he wasn't an easy fight at all. I had fallen unconscious, Inuyasha was beaten pretty badly, the only one who was left mostly unharmed was Kagome because of her purification arrows. They kept him away from us when we were down. In the end he gave up on trying to kill us and left us to live."

Inuyasha growled, "We hadn't heard or seen anything of the bastard since then so we gave up trying to find him. But the fact that he is now with Sesshomaru pisses me off the most."

Kagome nodded, "Sesshomaru has been out to kill Inuyasha for a long time because he wishes to have the Tetsusaiga. But what made Sesshomaru even more mad was that he could not even touch the sword. Tetsusaiga was made for Inuyasha's hands and his hands only..."

Inuyasha snorted, "Keh! He couldn't get my sword even if he tried."

Mikomi sighed, "So this Naraku character, who is he exactly...?"

Kagome sighed, "Naraku has done many things to hurt us. He turned Inuyasha and the miko Kikyo against each other. He caused Miroku to have the kazaana in his right hand, and Sango to loose her family and village."

"Kazaana?" she said looking over to the unconscious monk.

"Yes," Sango said, "It is a air void in his right hand. Who ever comes infront of it will be sucked into him. And one day, even himself will be if we do not defeat Naraku."

Mikomi sighed, "I am sorry for all of your misfortunes."

Inuyasha snorted, "Keh. Forget it. All you go to bed." The hanyou hopped up into the tree.  
The members all layed down on the ground and covered themselves in their blankets. It had passed an hour and everyone was sound asleep, except one person. Sango was moaning and rolling in her sleep.

"Kohaku!"

The boy turned around to see his sister in the field. The more she ran the further he got. Suddenly she stopped and watched as two people appeared beside the boy. One was definitely Sesshomaru, but the other was unfamiliar to her. She yelled Kohaku's name again and Sesshomaru and the other person turned. The other man had shoulder length brown hair that blew as he turned. His bright green eyes scared her and Sango gasped as dark clouds formed above them. Kohaku grabbed the man's hand as lightning started to flow from the mans sword.

"Do not worry about Kohaku. He is in my care now."

Suddenly the three started to turn and walk away.

"Wait! Kohaku!"

Kohaku stared at her until he disappeared into the trees with Sesshomaru and the other man.  
Sango suddenly began to cry and saw the ground crumble beneath her. She screamed and suddenly jumped up.

The taijiya breathed harshly as she grasped her heart, looking at the surroundings of the campsite. The last bit of fire burnt out and smoke rose from it. She sighed, _'Raijin...?'_

_

* * *

_

(A/N:)

OKAY! Another glorious chapter...haha!

Liz:This one was written by me but gotta give some credit to John for some of the ideas.  
John: Thats right whore!  
Liz: (--)

Please review. 2 Long ass chapters and you know you loved them! lmao.

-_Liz and John_-


	3. APreordainedMeeting

_-Chapter 3-  
**A Preordained Meeting**_

* * *

Raijin was sitting on the steps of a small wooden hut deep in a dark forest. The human warrior was staring upwards at the stars just thinking about anything that came to mind. He smiled as he looked over his shoulder. Kohaku was probably sleeping right about now. The lightning god had learned much about the young taijiya in one night. Sesshomaru had wandered off a while ago looking for his companions and Raijin said nothing against it. Raijin was glowing in the full moon light. He didn't have a care in the world while in the light of the moon . Something about the moon calmed his raging soul from deep inside of him. Little did he know that soon his night would be interrupted by a visitor. 

Suddenly a very strong wind picked up in the area around the hut. Raijin's hair flew into his face but he didn't change his serious face or even blink once. Now standing before him was without a doubt a minion of Naraku. The woman closed the fan that was covering her face to reveal her crimson eyes. She stared at him with her piercing gaze and then smirked. Dressed in a traditional white and dark red kimono she seemed harmless, but it was obvious that she was a demon due to her pointed ears and crimson eyes.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time before Naraku sent his minions forth." Raijin said with a sigh, "What does he want with me this time? Has he decided to go back on his word with the child?"

Kagura's face twisted in anger as Raijin referred to her as just a minion. Raijin had just referred to her as just a simple messenger and she hated it. She turned his face back to it's original state and tried to ignore it. She could not let every little thing get to her. Kagura crossed her arms over her chest and decided to get her mission over with.

"Naraku has sent me here to warn you of something." Kagura said to him, " The sister of Kohaku, Sango, is coming your way on her demon cat Kirara."

"Sango?" Raijin asked.

"Yes." Kagura began, " She is the only member of Inuyasha's group that you have never met. When you last came into contact with Inuyasha she was still living peacefully in her village with her family. Naraku interrupted that beautiful life in order to obtain shards of the shikon jewel that they possessed in the Taijiyan village."

"Bastard." Raijin said.

"Despicable isn't he?" Kagura asked with a smirk . She was about to laugh but she felt a pain in her chest, "I have to relay a message to you from Naraku."

"Do tell it to me," Raijin demanded, " Right now."

Kagura frowned. She hated orders but she told him, "Naraku wants Sango dead. He also wants you to kill her."

"He expects me to kill the sister of Kohaku?" Raijin asked curiously.

"Of course." she said, " He couldn't do it himself."

Raijin was confused now, " I don't understand that man. Everyone claims that he is extremely powerful yet he uses women and children for his work. Now I am just another puppet of this bastard?"

"In a minor," Kagura said, "Yes. You are just another puppet who's strings are being pulled by a puppet master who doesn't want to show himself."

"At least I am not being held against my own will." Raijin said smirking, " It seems as if you have no choice but to obey Naraku. Life must be like a living hell for you . I do not know your name but I now respect you."

"I must be leaving soon." Kagura said, " However I will tell you my name Raijin."

"What is it?" asked the warrior calmly.

"Kagura." the woman said , "I'm leaving now. The woman should be here soon. Remember Naraku's orders. Keep them in mind."

The wind sorceress took a feather from her hair, soon throwing it to the floor. Smoke rose as the feather grew in size. She nodded her good bye and hopped on, soon flying away. Raijin watched as Naraku's saimiyoshou came out of the bushes not to far off and start to fly. Three came towards his hut and he stood, soon taking his lightning blade and destroying them with a wave of his arm, falling to nothing but dust. He glared at the sky where Kagura took off.

"Heh. She does not seem to like Naraku much." he stated and smirked.

Sitting down once again he glared at the surrounding forest, _'Sango, eh? Well, we'll meet soon enough taijiya.' _It was almost as if she heard what he said, because he could hear the growl of a demon above him. As he moved his neck to look up, he watched as the demon grew larger in size as they flew down. Landing before him was the demon and a young woman on it's back. She hopped off soon turning to the hut, turning her glare towards him.

"Where is Kohaku?" she questioned.

"In the hut ." Raijin responded, " He is currently resting."

"I'm going to take him with me!" she exclaimed.

"Sango," he said, " You are not going to take Kohaku anywhere."

"How do you know my name!" Sango exclaimed.

"That is not what is important as of this moment." Raijin told her, "Kohaku is still trying to deal with the memories of killing your father. He is trying to deal with killing your companions, and he is trying to deal with the fact that he almost killed you as well."

Sango couldn't respond to his factual statement.

"Your brother is in great hands ," Raijin told her, " I will not let anything happen to him."

"So you are Raijin?" She asked.

"Yes," he told her, "My name is Raijin. I am also a human just like you."

Sango was very surprised by Raijin's statement . His features seemed like those that a demon would have , however he had just proclaimed himself a human. She for some odd reason felt as if she could trust what Raijin was saying to her. No matter how strange his comments seemed he seemed trustworthy.

"What do you intend to do with Kohaku?" She asked.

"I intend to help him deal with his memories." He said, " I also couldn't stand the fact that he was being used by the character Naraku."

Sango looked down at the ground and saw the dead Saimiyoushou.

"Are you working with Naraku?" She asked.

"The reason why I am working with Naraku is to save your brother's life," Raijin told her, " I am not as bad of a person as everybody thinks I may be. I care for human life despite my blood stained hands. Killing is a part of life...however may sad it may be."

"T-To save K-Kohaku?" she asked him stuttering a bit.

"When I met Naraku I was with Sesshomaru." Raijin said, " Our meeting was completely accidental. Naraku appeared before us asking to kill the hanyou Inuyasha and I only agreed to it so Kohaku could be free of Naraku's spell."

"Why do you care about the welfare of my brother?" she asked. She heard Kirara growl.

Raijin ignored Sango's previous question. He finally stood up and looked at the cat demon Kirara. Raijin walked over to Kirara and walked straight past the Taijiya. Kirara's hair stood on end as he approached her and Sango was ready to fight. The lightning warrior put his hand on Kirara's head and began to stroke her white fur. The cat demon jumped backwards and growled viciously at Raijin. Sango was more shocked now than alarmed.

"It seems as if your friend doesn't like me." he said with a smile.

"That doesn't answer my question!" She screamed , " Why are you trying to help him? Tell me please!"

"Do you really want to know why?" he asked.

Sango nodded a lump caught in her throat.

"I don't know why I care." He said , " I just felt as if helping Kohaku was something I needed to do. It was one of those things that I thought needed to be at the top of my list."

"Kohaku.." she muttered looking at the ground.

"Do not worry Sango," Raijin said, " In the little time I have known him he has told me that the happiest memories he has are with you. Do not be alarmed . I promise I will let you and him see each other when the time is right."

Kirara calmed down.

"..Raijin?" Sango asked, " I don't understand."

He heard the buzzing once again of the saimiyoushou coming in this direction," I'm not asking of you to understand it." He said, " Please leave now. Naraku wants you dead and I, unlike Naraku could not stand to see a beautiful woman like yourself dead. Don't bring Inuyasha here. I don't want you to put Kohaku's life in danger."

Sango blushed and then without hesitation looked at Kirara, " Kirara!"

She screamed and then she jumped onto the cat demon's back. Kirara took off into the night sky heading back to Inuyasha and the others. Before Raijin was out of her sight she looked at him and saw that he was smiling and waving. It was then that she realized that he was a trustworthy character. The saimiyoushou were now in front of the hut beside Raijin.

"Tell Naraku that I will not kill the woman." Raijin said, " I will not harm the only family that boy has left."

Raijin turned his back on the insects and walked up the stairs of the hut. He slid the wooden door open and looked down to see Kohaku right before him. The young child blushed brightly as he looked up at Raijin. The warrior smiled at Kohaku and then closed the door behind him. There were a few beds made in the hut and a small fire for light. Raijin sat against the wall nearest to the fire and looked at Kohaku once again and beckoned him over. Kohaku without hesitation sat beside Raijin.

"Was that Sango?" Kohaku asked, knowing it was her.

"Yes." Raijin responded, "Your sister cares about you a lot."

"I know." Kohaku said, " She always has. I hope I can see her soon."

"It will be a matter of time Kohaku." Raijin said," In the mean time tell me more of your past."

* * *

(A/N:)

Whoooo! Okay...

John: I wrote this chapter. I 3 Sango ...I wouldn't say that either...damn..

Liz: I wrote like 3 sentences! YAY!

More to come...Stay tuned...don't change that channel...don't turn off your tv...

INUYASHA

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

...im never allowed to do this again Liz.

Please Review!

-_Liz and John_-


	4. UneasySituations

_-Chapter 4-  
**Uneasy Situations**_

* * *

Sango sat on top of Kirara and they flew along above the ground. She was very confused. Why did she trust this man so well? She didn't see it, just felt it. Maybe it was just her mind telling her otherwise because of her dream earlier. The taijiya watched the horizon as the sun started to peek over. She sighed. There were a lot of things she didn't quite understand. Inuyasha said Raijin was a enemy, yet he did not seem someone of a cruel heart. Kohaku seemed to have trusted him enough though. If so, maybe she could too. Raijin also explained that Kohaku's were coming back more and more, and he is helping him with them. That was what made her most happy. 

"I wonder if Kohaku can get over everything...that he will be able to look at me without crying. Maybe the next time we meet he may be smiling...Wouldn't that be nice Kirara?" she asked the cat demon.

Kirara purred her agreement. Soon she flowed downward to the campsite where her other companions still lay asleep, but one's ears twitched. Inuyasha popped one eye open and watched as Sango hopped of the cat demon. Kirara soon transformed into her smaller form and walked over to Shippo, resting beside him. Inuyasha was fully staring at the taijiya now and Sango turned to him.

"Good morning Inuyasha." she said with a small smile.

"Where were you?" he asked in a grumpy tone.

"I went to my village to pay my respects..." she said walking cooly over to the fire pit and throwing some logs into it.

Inuyasha's hanyou ears twitched again, "That so?"

"Yep." she said nodded.

She took the matches from Kagome's bag and lit a fire again. Sighing once more she sat back and looked at the hanyou across the fire. He just stared into it, in his own thoughts. Sometimes she wished the hanyou would just speak his mind for once.

"Inuyasha? About this Raijin guy...?" she said.

"Yea. What about him?" he asked roughly.

She flinched, "Are you sure he was really that bad?"

"Keh! Ofcourse i'm sure of it! He's a bastard and a half. I'll kill him the next time I see him."

The taijiya breathed deeply then looked down at the floor.

"Why do you ask?"

She looked up as a different voice came to the conversation. Mikomi was sitting up against a tree. She seemed wide awake now, and was staring at Sango. Sango shook her head.

"I'm just worried about Kohaku..." she stated.

Mikomi stretched her arms up and looked to the side, "We once met, when we were children. My father never knew about it and it was a brief incounter. If i'd had known about my father's mission i'd have prevented it from the start. Raijin seemed kindhearted the time a met him, but I must have been wrong. He killed so many, killed my family, killed my friends, my companions, and this is why I must kill him."

"I don't know...I mean, if he took Kohaku in maybe he's not that-"

"Don't even finish that sentence! You say you want revenge for what Naraku did to your people, your village, your little brother. You hate the man with such a great passion. That is how I feel towards Raijin and nothing, NOTHING, will ever change how I feel." Mikomi said angerly, glaring at the fire before her eyes, "You know how it feels. The hatred that you have for that demon. Even if Raijin is human, I will not spare him his life."  
Sango looked at the ground as Mikomi stared at her. The ninja stood and walked off, obviously mad about having to explain herself. Inuyasha spoke up.

"Why do you care so much Sango? It sounds as if your trying to defend the asshole."

She shook her head, "It's not like that. Maybe I just wanna believe this human has some heart, so that I won't have to worry about Kohaku being in his hands..."

The two of them turned as someone yawned. Kagome rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms up. Looking back and forth to the two she smiled.

"Good morning."

They nodded and Kagome spoke once more, "Where is Mikomi?"

Inuyasha snorted, "Keh! She stomped off towards the river. She got a bit about having to explain some things."

Kagome sighed and rose from her bedspread. Walking towards the path she looked back at Sango. The taijiya looked at the ground with a frown. Kagome frowned now. _'Why does Sango look so unhappy?'_ She shook it off and walked towards the river. Turning around a tree she stopped as she saw Mikomi in the water of the slow moving river. The girl had her hand in the air and had her four fingers pointed to the sky. She swatted fast at the water and her hand came up quickly with a fish. She grabbed it taightly and turned it. Soon Kagome heard a cracking noise and the miko flinched as the fish lay dead in the girl's hands. Mikomi threw it off to the side with a few other fish she had already caught. The ninja walked towards shore and lifted herself up, soon sitting on the river edge.

"Wanna tell me why you are watching me catch fish?" she asked coldly.

Kagome sighed and walked forward sitting beside the girl and looked into the river, "I guess it's been hard for you huh? You were the only one that survived..."

Mikomi kicked the water and looked up at Kagome, "Yea. I am the last of my ninja clan. It's only time before I am nothing more either."

Kagome was confused, "What do you mean?"

"I could die by Raijin's hands. I've seen the power he has and it is the one thing I fear most..." she said looking at her reflection.

Kagome did the same, "You know...you and Sango can relate by a lot..."

"Hmpf! The girl trusts to easily..." she said roughly.

"You don't trust us yet?" Kagome asked her.

"No. Actually I don't."

Kagome gasped on the inside and Mikomi stood, "No offense to you guys, just it takes a lot more for me to trust people."

Kagome sighed but nodded, "I understand."

"Good," Mikomi said throwing a few fish to Kagome, "Carry those back and lets cook 'em."

Kagome nodded after catching them and followed after Mikomi. The two girls sat by the fire and Kagome but a pot onto the fire. She sighed. _'I kind of understand why she can't trust us. Didn't Mikomi once trust Raijin a bit...? If so...he did the worst thing of all, killing her people...'_ Inuyasha picked up the fish chopping them with his sharp claws and Kagome took the peices and placed them in the boiling water. Miroku was looking at Sango in curiosity, wondering just what the taijiya was thinking, since she looked rather confused. As for the ninja, Mikomi sat on a rock, legs crossed and looked concentrated on the people around her. Kagome shook her head, _'Now that's a bit annoying. We aren't going to do anything to the girl...'_ Inuyasha growled and she looked at him. Shippou sat on his shoulder whispering something in the hanyou's ear that was making him blush furiously. Kagome cocked an eyebrow and Inuyasha growled louder.

"Get the hell off me runt! And stop saying you stupid crap!" yelled the hanyou as he swatted at the kitsune.

"What was he saying?" Kagome asked.

"-NOTHING!-" both said loud and fast.

She was about to say something till the changing of the sky stopped her. Inuyasha stood up fast, as did the others beside him. Mikomi just looked up from her spot as purple clouds drifted in place above their heads. She turned her gaze to Inuyasha as he growled a familiar name. Naraku. She soon grabbed her nintou and stood up grabbing the hilt of the blade. A sound came to her ears, an annoying buzzing sound. She watched as a white object came to few above. Inuyasha said another name.

"Kagura."

The women blew in on her feather, jumping off and catching the now smaller form of her transportation and placing it in her hair. She stood a fairly well distance from the group, not wishing to be touched by them. Her crimson eyes glew and scared Mikomi.

"You are the ninja...are you not?"  
Mikomi straightened up but did not take her hand from her nintou, "Who wants to know?"

"Answer the question girl," Kagura growled in frustration.

Mikomi crossed her arms over her chest, "Yes. What's it to you?"

Inuyasha interrupted their conversation, "What does Naraku want with her?"

Kagura smirked, opening her fan before her face, "He wants her..."

She rose her fan over her head, "Eliminated!"

As the fan was swatted downward Mikomi's eyes went wide as blades erupted from withen it's confines. Inuyasha ran infront of her putting his sword out and blocking the blades. They clinged against Tetsusaiga and flew off to the side, imbedding themselves in the ground, and soon disappearing before their eyes. Inuyasha looked up and gaped at Mikomi since she suddenly was before him. She unsheathed her nintou as a bright light flashed on everyone's faces.

"I'll take care of this wench!" yelled Inuyasha.

"No! She wants me, then this is my battle!" Mikomi yelled back, soon going into stance.  
"I'm guessing your ready to die." said Kagura, smirking.

Mikomi smirked to, "Only after I kill you."

Kagura frowned and glared at her, lifting her fan she sent it down, "Ryuujya no mai!"

Kagome screamed, "LOOK OUT!"

Mikomi smiled wide and jumped high as the tornadoes made their way past where she once stood. She quickly flew into the trees and hopped away from the oncoming vaccums. Kagura growled and sent another wave of blades at the girl and cut the branches she was about to step on. Instead of free falling she dove down and grabbed another branch flipping and landing swiftly on the floor. She ran fast towards the demon and Kagura sent another waveof her wind blades. Mikomi quickly dodged them lifting her sword and passing quickly next to Kagura. Kagura gaped as she watched some of her hair fall and her left earing fall to the floor. Shocked she turned and watched as Mikomi placed her blade back into its scabberd and turned.

"Next time you won't be so lucky..." said the girl going into stance again.

Kagura growled and was about to send another attack but she gasped as her body pulsed. The demon sighed and grabbed a feather from her hair. Throwing to the ground and allowing it to grow large once again. Inuyasha growled.

"Hey! We are not done here!"

Kagura smirked, "Sorry Inuyasha...till next time ninja."

The group coughed as a big gust of wind sent the women flying upwards and dust drifting in the air. As the dust cleared everyone looked over to Mikomi. The ninja sighed and stood up straight once again. The group gaped at her.  
She arched and eyebrow, "What?"

"How...How did you...?" said Kagome.  
"How did I what?"

"You moved very fast for such a normal person..." said Sango.

Mikomi smirked, "Have you've all forgotten what I am?"

Inuyasha snorted, "Keh! Not hardly. If I was fighting her she'd be dead now."

"Then why isn't she dead already? You have had fights with this women before, am I right?"

Inuyasha growled and stomped away, "KEH!"

Kagome giggled, "She has a point."

Miroku sighed as the kitsune came beside him, "Where are we going now guys?" said the kitsune.

Mikomi looked to the sky as the dark clouds disappeared, "To find Raijin."

Sango looked up to that as Miroku spoke up, "But where would we start? We have no idea where this man is."

"He is no man. He is a monster." said Mikomi walking away.

Miroku sighed looking over to Kagome, "I see she has some bad trust issues."

The miko sighed, "Can you blame her? She has someone she once knew kill her people and now she has Naraku after her. What's next? The best we could do is be friendly to her and make sure she's safe because she us planning of taking on Raijin by herself, and that's not such a great idea."

Sango sighed looking up, "Why exactly did you guys get into a fight with this guy?"

Miroku sat down and picked the still boiling pot off the fire, "Food's done."

Sango growled, "You didn't answer my question."

"He had shards wench. We had to go after him. He was too powerful for his own good, and he still has those damn shards, and next time we meet I'll make sure I cut off both his damn arms and get them." Inuyasha said viciously.

Sango flinched and retrived one of the bowls of fish. She sighed and looked over to the side to see Mikomi on the rock she was on before. Sango arose and took a bowl, stepping over to the girl and handing her the bowl and chop sticks. Mikomi nodded her tanks and took the food, eating it rather quickly. Everyone's mouths were wide open at her eating habits. She took one bowl after the other, she even ate Shippou's.

"Hey!" the kitsune yelled.

Inuyasha lifted the bowl from Mikomi's reach but somehow she was able to retrieve it. Inuyasha growled.

"Damn ninja skills..."

Kagome finished hers off fast before the ninja could get to hers.

"I guess she hasn't eaten in awhile..."Sango whispered to the monk.

The man shrugged, "Guess so."

Mikomi scarfed it all down and then went after one of the water bottles. She heard a scream and spit out the water all over Inuyasha.

"HENTAI!"

The four sitting watched as Miroku ran from the taijiya behind him, her big weapon in the air. Inuyasha growled and glared at the girl infront of him, wiping the water and spit from his face. Mikomi held in her laugh and flinched with a half smile.

"Sorry..."

Kagome couldn't hold it though and laughed out loud. Inuyasha shot up from his spot and stormed off. Miroku was now on the floor once again and Sango cleaned her hands then snorted and walked off yelling as Kagome stopped laughing to listen in.

"Don't ever touch me their again!"

Both of the girls left there looked at each other then smiled wide. Soon they both burst out in giggles grabbing their stomachs for dear life.

* * *

(A/N:)

Okay...there is another chapter. Thanks Kaley for the reviews...even though you were the only one.

Liz:Well I guess i'm the only one here today...

(-.-)

This is annoying.

Anyways I wrote this chapter. I mean wellya...ofcourse "I" did. haha.

Okay John writes the next chapter!

Please Review!

-_Liz and John-_


End file.
